Parallel Theory: Displacement Series: Sasuke
by Abyssal Angel
Summary: Rated M just in case. Have you ever wondered what you would do if you ever woke up and found yourself in a completely new place and a different body? Well this story is one step towards my finding out! Join me as I deal with the issues of our favorite emo, duck haired, traitorous bastard, Uchiha Sasuke! DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it! I only own myself.


Have you ever woken up in the morning, and knew something was absolutely wrong? Well I never had till that day. Opening my eyes, I registered quite a number of things at once. One, this is not my bed. Two, this is not my apartment. Three, I feel weird, but in a good way. Sitting up quickly, I quickly glanced around trying to get my bearings. Maybe I was kidnapped? There's no sign of any attackers though. From the simple setup and the slight messiness to the place, I'm obviously in some kind of apartment, and it's been lived in for some time.

Cautiously, I made my way out of bed over to the window. I'm not sure what it is, but something has me seriously on edge. More so than possibly being kidnapped would warrant. It's like… like if a word were on the tip of the tongue and you knew it, you absolutely knew it, but it just wasn't coming. I feel as though I know this place, but I can honestly claim I've never been here in my life. I would've remembered. This place doesn't even have a TV. That's weird by today's standards.

Opening said window, I saw, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and then I just stared. Four very familiar faces on a mountain stared back, and I'd be so lucky if it was only Mount Rushmore. Nope, I'm staring into the faces of the four Hokage's of Konahagakure. There's only one word to describe my situation now.

"FUCK!"

I'm not sure how long I stood staring out at the town. I don't know if I gathered any attention by my rather loud curse. It was all I could do to get my head to wrap around this situation I'd found myself in, only for me to get lucky!

It gets worse.

I finally ended up snapping out of it to go to the bathroom, seeing as my bladder is trying to kick my ass, only to spot my reflection in the mirror. Good thing I still needed the bathroom or I might as well have just stood there and died on the spot. As it is, I know I must have died a little inside. I finished up and after washing my hands, I stared at my reflection a bit, before shuddering and making my way back to the bedroom. Someone must hate me really really badly.

See it's one thing to show up in the ninja village, Konoha. It's completely another thing when you find out you no long look like yourself, and on top of that, who you looked like instead. Evidently I'd been cursed to look, and probably sound, like the Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Duck butt head extraordinaire and overall general bastard. Someone must really REALLY hate me.

After sitting on the bed for a while, pondering what to do, I came to two decisions. One, I'm stuck like this so I might as well make the best of it, and there are some good possibilities to take advantage of here, and two…

I never got to two. Instead, my door burst open and in walked the pink haired air head, Sakura, and Severus Snape's twin, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sasuke, are you alright? When you didn't show up for the exam, I couldn't help but wonder if you were alright! I know you'd never miss the Chuunin exam for anything! Are you sick? Is there anything I can do? I'm here for you, anything you need, just say so, and I'll get it for you. You know-" Haruna just kept blathering on while Kakashi looked on. He might as well have been a wall. No, come to think of it, walls are more reliable.

And would you believe the air head is still blathering on? Doesn't she ever stop for air? I'd always wondered at the insanity and abilities of an honest to goodness fan girl. I think I could have died happily never knowing.

More importantly though, is that behind Kakashi, and looking extremely bored and pretty disinterested despite being in the bastard's, I mean MY… my, apartment. Geez this could take a little to get used to. Course, I might not actually be Sasuke. He might be trapped somewhere or something, and I'm stuck with his appearance is all. I can't be sure though. Ridiculous as it is, I think I've stepped into the realm where I'll have to consider the ridiculous as possible. After all, I AM in Konoha.

"Sasuke." My attention shifted to Kakashi. "If you wanted a break just ask. There's always the exam in six months. Are you up for it?" I looked at Kakashi like he was an idiot. Six months? Six months, then try for the next level of ninja when I hardly qualify for even the first year at the ninja academy, let alone the Chuunin rank? Is he insane!? Oh wait, he thinks I'm the Uchiha. Sasuke might have been ready… ok, yeah that didn't sound convincing to me either.

Naruto on the other hand… well at the very least, if I'm going to be here, then I want to improve things a little. Never a better place to start than the present right? I looked back at Kakashi and said, "I'll be ready when my team is ready." The reaction that got was a little surprising, and telling really. Sakura had finally shut up and had her mouth hanging open, Kakashi's eye had widened, and Naruto nearly fell over.

Naruto abruptly got back up and got in my face, peering at my closely, "Oy, jerk. Did you hit your head or something? You almost sounded like you were trying to be nice for a second." I gave a small shrug and said, "There is no I, in team." Naruto's eyes narrowed till they were almost slits, before abruptly backing off, with an inscrutable expression on his face. Of course, I say inscrutable, because I'm rather a master at masks. He's better than I am, but I can still see that under that nonchalant, "screw him, he'll be fine" attitude he's pulling now, he's confused and wary. I suppose I would be too in his place. The bastard, suddenly acting like he cares about someone else in any shape or form out of the blue? No, I'd start to wonder if I were an imposter myself.

It didn't take long for Naruto to herd the others out the door. Evidently my silence was taken as input that I'm fine, and convinced the two to leave. Just goes to show how much of a brooding bastard Sasuke must be if mere silence can be an answer for him. Naruto spared me one last look before shutting the door. I sighed and laid back down, hoping my headache from the pink menace's constant jabbering would disappear soon. I can't really help it though. I don't have anything against people in general, but Kakashi was an idiot, and Sakura's voice was really whiny and annoying. It literally grated on my nerves, which I'd have to say is a first.

Sighing, I laid back, hoping to catch some sleep. It was still early, but I had a lot to think about already, and a nap at least would help clear my head so I can try and decide what to do next. With that, I closed my eyes and after a few minutes, dropped into slumber.


End file.
